


Unexpected turn of events

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: He can’t hold for much longer. He feels his arm ripping off, shoulder almost dislocating painfully, but he don’t want to let go. He can’t let go. His hand squeezed tightly on the bigger one of his beloved man, fingers locked with the thought that he can’t…“Let go”





	Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and decided to actually bring it to life.

He can’t hold for much longer. He feels his arm ripping off, shoulder almost dislocating painfully, but he don’t want to let go. He can’t let go. His hand squeezed tightly on the bigger one of his beloved man, fingers locked with the thought that he can’t…

“Let go” he hears from below. He keeps his eyes closed so hard, that he sees flickering dots under his eyelids. He can’t even look at his boyfriend’s face, he is so afraid that it will be the last time he sees him. He shakes his head, denial visible on his face as he tenses even more, feeling his body lower a little when the rope cracked even more. He lets out an exhausted sob.

“Lance. Let. Go.”

“Stop it!” He shouts and a second later they both suddenly drop down for few feets, causing him to scream in panic, trying to pull his lover back up, but to no avail. He steadies them somehow again, sobbing ucontrollably, pain tearing his body apart as they slowly spin around.

At this point he doesn’t know how long they have been hanging like this anymore, trying to do something, ANYTHING, that could save both of them, but…

“Lance, darling, look at me…” Lance is shaking his head in response, knowing what Shiro wants to tell him, feeling it deep in his aching body. “Honey, please…” Shiro’s voice is soft, loving, but a little shaky and full of begging tone.

Lance finally opened his teary eyes and looked at Shiro, who was holding onto his hand – useless ropes dangling sadly from his climbing harness, comforting smile on his face...

“Baby, the rope won't hold us both-”

“No, no, please... please don't say that...”

“Baby... we will both fall... Let go of my hand... It's okay, Lance, let go of my hand, I'm too heavy, I'm going to get us both killed...”

Tears are streaming down Lance's face, he bites his lip not even wanting to think about loosening the grip. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They came here to have a good time, to see some beautiful sights... and now they are fighting for their lives.

“Shiro, NO.” His voice suddenly filled with the fleeting confidence and strength. “ I am NOT going to let go! We can do this, we can figure something out! I don't- I-... I can't lose you, Shiro... I just can't-...” His voice cracks.

“Lance, I will count to three, okay?”

“No, please, no...”

“I'm counting to three and then you will let go, okay? Darling, okay? It's fine, it's gonna be fine, you can do this.”

“No, I don't want to...”

“One.”

“Takashi, please...”

“Two.”

“No... no, no, no, please, love, don't make me do this, please... Please....”

“Three.”

It feels so unreal – heart pounding heavily in his chest as if it wanted to shatter his clenched rib cage to pieces, breath so short that he feels like suffocating and the way Takashi's hand loosens in his own...

He clenches his own fingers even tighter, trying to hold Shiro's hand with his both now.

“YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU DARE FALL DOWN!” He cries loudly, whole body shaking with panic – his lover is going to die. Shiro is going to fall all the way down and just crash on the hard ground and no one is able to help them.

“I love you, baby – I can't drag you down with me if there is a chance for you to get out of this... I love you, Lance...” Shiro's hand is slowly slipping from Lance's grip and all he can do is sob helplessly.

“I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I talked you into coming here... We should just go at the sea instead... like you wanted... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry...” He keeps on apologising, inch by inch losing the grip on Shiro's hand.

“ Honey. Hey. It's fine, it's almost over – you're going to get out of here, I know this.”

“I love you, Shiro. I'm sorry... I love you...”

He sees Shiro's lips curving gently into a sad, but loving smile and then man's hand slips from his own. In the span of few seconds he can't see his boyfriend anymore. He just stares down, pure horror on his face...

“Aaaaaand CUT!”

* * * 

“Kitten, you were frickin incredible! I mean – heh, you are always incredible, but man, I felt like crying when I was looking at you!” Shiro pulled his boyfriend close to his chest after Lance was taken down from the climbing harness and safe on the ground.

“I need a whole day of caring cuddles and kisses after this scene – I hope it turned out good enough, so we wouldn't have to do it again” Lance muttered, squeezing into Shiro's embrace.

“Oh my gosh, Lance... Baby, it's okay~ I'm here~” he cupped Lance's cheeks in his big hands, rubbing soft, wet from tears skin with his thumbs and placed a kiss on boy's forehead. “You did fantastic today, you deserve a long break and loads of kisses.”

“Hmh.” Lance nuzzled into Shiro's neck and decided to stay there for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it if you'd like to reblog it on [tumblr](https://autumnlibrarian.tumblr.com/post/167356479337/unexpected-turn-of-events-a-shance-drabble) if you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
